The Trouble With Death
by Pixie Heart1
Summary: When Hikaru dies, how will Kaoru recover? How can the host club help Karou recover from his twins death when they haven't seen him in 10 years?   TamakiXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble With Death

By Pixie Heart1

Kaoru woke up crying, his eyes moist with tears.

Threw Kaoru's whole life he was relying on his brother to be there and for the first time he wasn't.

It had been ten years since both the twins saw the Ouran High School Host Club. So now, as Kaoru remembered the new he was informed of the night before, he felt lost. Every person he ever knew and loved was gone; he moped as he got dresses in all black. He looked at the picture of himself with blue hair and his brother with pink hair, they had pretended to be upset with each other in order to go see Haruhi's home. Kaoru picked up the picture gently and threw it across the room in a fit of anger.

"_Why did he leave me?_" Kaoru thought. "**WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!" **He yelled at the ceiling of his room as if Hikaru could hear him. He threw the pillows off their bed, smashed lamps, threw their clothes out the window, and broke every mirror and window till their room looked like a murder scene.

As Kaoru came up to their bed that he was about to destroy like he did the rest of their room, until he saw the picture of the host club, he broke down crying, "**I'm sorry Hikaru, I miss you.**" He mumbled drowned by his tears "**but, why did you leave me? It was my fault wasn't it, if I hadn't gotten in a fight yesterday we could've been together even in death. So I'll promise you this until, my death I'll mourn yours.**" Kaoru took a piece of glass from his broken mirror and cleanly cut an H, I, K, A, R, and a U over his heart. "**You will be with me now Hikaru, forever**." Kaoru couldn't stop the tear falling down his face until he finally fell back asleep from his despair.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble With Death

Chapter 2

By Pixie Heart1

*A/n Much thanks to MisteyBabe for reviewing, favoriting, and adding this story to her alerts it means a lot, so thank you very very much.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, if I did I would've used a super secret machine to make all the characters real so I could hug them!1

As Tamaki turned on the television, he wondered how his friends were doing he hadn't talked to them since high school, even Haruhi. That thought killed him but everyone was so busy, including him. Running the family businesses took up a lot of time; time that was spent in a less exciting manner than when he was young high school student. He turned on the television in his grand living room, like he did every morning before sun rose, and switched his television to channel number 8, ABC Morning news.

He sighed sipping on his instant coffee.

"_Boy do I miss the old days_" he thought to himself, every few months or so he would mourn the loss of his high school years and come close to planning a reunion but, something would always come up to distract him of this plan.

He was lost in thought thinking of hid old life till the peppy Renge, who was now a news reporter, spoke quietly of a Hikaru Hitachiin, Tamaki woke from his day dream like state and turned up the volume. Renge's usually peppy, vivacious voice was now dull, and filled with unseen tears.

**"A month after the Hitachiin twins innovative new clothing line, Devil's Charm with which came a merry time for both if the brothers and all who hold them dear, a tragedy has struck. Hikaru was on his way home from Comme Des Garçons' fashion show, and his limo was hit by a drunk driver and he was tragically killed."**

Tamaki gasped, if anything he thought he would be the first of the Host Club to go, wait ….

**"What about Kaoru?"** He yelled, as he was shaking the large flat screen Toshiba Television.

Renge started speaking again, **"Luckily Kaoru, was at home instead of with his brother in the car, otherwise we might be mourning the loss of not just one great designer but, two."**

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"**Though he hasn't been seen since his brother's death, insiders tell us he's not taking this well, which can be expected according to Doctor Finny…**"

Tamaki turned his television off; he didn't want to hear a psychoanalysis of his friend, especially since he knew Kaoru wouldn't take his twin's death easily. As the sun rose making the world a sunny auburn, Tamaki took out his cell phone and called a person, he hadn't seen in years to help a life threatening situation, and he just hoped it wasn't too late. Kaoru's life was in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trouble With Death

Chapter 3

By Pixie Heart1

Kyoya was sitting at his desk, watching the news, he kept his old cell phone in his hand. When Kyoya heard what happened to his friend it was one of the few times he was ever taken by surprise, he thought Tamaki would have been the first of the host club that passed. _"I mean, he eventually would tick the wrong person off with all his pushy antics."_ He thought as he took a bite of his plain bagel with cream cheese putting it down nest to his instant coffee.

He watched Renge as she solemnly spoke** "Though he hasn't been seen since his brother's death, insiders tell us he's not taking this well, which can be expected according to Doctor Finny…"**

He got the phone call he had been waiting for…Tamaki-sempi, it showed a picture of both of the two in high school, Tamaki jumping on him, messing up his hair.

Kyoya took his instant coffee, as he took his instant coffee and walked into his yard, he picked up his phone.

**"Hello, Kyoya Ootori speaking how may I assist you?"**

**"Kyoya! I'm glad I got you! It's Tamaki, from high school? You remember right? Of course you do, I was your life back then!" **

_**"Of course, Tamaki would be the same, it would be too much to ask that he would calm down after ten years" **_Kyoya thought as he walked thru the garden, where the burgundy leaves were falling from the trees. Putting the phone back up to his ear, Kyoya interrupted Tamaki's incessant talking.

**"Yes, I remember you, you moron, now did you call because of Hikaru's passing."**

**"Yes! How did you know?"** Tamaki sounded surprised.

**"It's on the news, idiot, Do you want me to call Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi, and Haruhi and have us meet at your house in an hour?"**

**"Yes! That's a great plan! We will then go and cheer up Koaru! I will make a plan! It can be called Operation help Kaoru cheer up though he probably could never mend his broken heart since his twin died, but it's worth a shot!"**

**"Alright, whatever, Bye Tamaki"** and with that Kyoya shut his phone and sighed, as a breeze swirled the auburn leaves around him as if giving him a hug. He put a box of instant coffee by a beautiful tall tree covered with leaves that looked like sunshine.

**"We will miss you, Hikaru."** Kyoya whispered taking out his self phone. He dialed a number he thought he wouldn't ever use again as he walked away.

An auburn leaf fell on the coffee box. The box was soon to be covered in many leaves all different, making a blanket around it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trouble With Death chp 4

The girl ran threw the streets of Japan wildly her heals making a clicking noise on the ground. She had no idea why she didn't call a taxi or take the metro, or even just use her own car. The only thoughts running threw her mind where get to Tamaki, we must help Kaoru, why did Hikaru have to die? Her auburn coffee mug was being covered in the instants coffee that has been jumping out of her cup from the jumping motion coming from her running. Her warm gray trench coat flowed behind her. Her eyes dripped tears, and as her body started to wear out, she ran faster her will was strong. She would reach Tamaki's house, as she got to last few steps of her journey she started to walk. The last tears falling from her face cleared as she walked up to the door leading to Tamaki's huge mansion. The door opened. "Haru-chan!" A still short but, slightly older looking Honey screamed and jumped on her, just as Tamaki ran out. "Daddy's little girl had grown up so much! Look her hair is longer, and she looks like a girl!" Tamaki joined the hug practically suffocating Haruhi. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Tamaki, Honey-sempi, don't you think we should be preparing to go see Kaoru instead of attacking Haruhi." "Yea, you're probably right, Kyoya, like you always were." He bowed his head in shame before starting up again "Come on Haruhi! Daddy wants you to come inside, you look exhausted, why don't you get something to eat? I can make you some more coffee." He said noticing the now empty drink in her hand. Everyone then met inside not knowing that it might be too late to save either of the twins.

A/N: (The first chapter is going on while the group is talking, remember it's the morning, and they all rushed to meet up after they found out the news. So, Kaoru, who is finishing up his sleep from the night before would be waking up right about now.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Trouble with Death Chp. 5

Tamaki rambled for about 10 minutes about the plan making it as eccentric as possible. Until Kyoya finally stopped him. "Tamaki, you never change. You are wasting time, and I don't think this will help us, help Kaoru. Why don't we all just head over there in a limo." Tamaki grew very serious. "You're right let's go." and with that everyone walked to the limo. Light was now pouring into Kaoru's room, casting a light gold glow against Kaoru's body that was lying on the floor. The maids from the boys teen years walked in and gasped in shock they saw Kaoru lying in a puddle of blood. They could only stare from a moment, and then they came to their senses. One ran to call nine one and the other ran to the bathroom, and grabbed the package of multicolored bandages and quickly wrapped them around Kaoru's chest. Just then the doorbell rang. When the nurse who just got on the phone went to answer it she wondered how the ambulance could get there so quickly. She opened the door and a swarm of beautiful scarlet red rose petals blew in. A blond prince-like person held out a rose of the same colour. He was surrounded by many men, they were all fairly tall except for a boy (of average height) who looked to be in his early teens who had a Bunny backpack. There was also one girl with beautiful, silky long chestnut hair, she was curvy and would make even Heidi Klum jealous with her beauty. The maid was stunned and confused, then she envisioned them all younger, and she was reminded of the silly club her bosses were in in high school. "Hello, beautiful, is Kaoru home?" Tamaki handed her the rose, and strode into the house with the rest following. The other maid ran down the hall. "Was that the ambulance?" She panicked. "Ambulance?" Various member of the former Host Club repeated as they ran upstairs shoving each other. They finally got to what used to be the twins room, and gasped at the sight.


	6. Chapter 6

The Trouble With Death Chp. 6

Kyoya and Mori were the first to fully comprehend the sight that lay before them. In a flash, Kyoya fixed his glasses and was on the phone making calls to get the ambulance there faster, the best doctor and room in the Ootori hospital. Mori quickly put his arms around his blond companion, making sure when the truth hit the boy, he wouldn't try and scream and run and hug the unconscious twin. It could just make him bleed more. Haruhi was the next to have the scene hit her. It was like a never-ending dip on a rollercoaster, she had the breath knocked out of her. She had always been strong, but then again she never saw someone dying right in front of her, and the fact that made it all the worse was that there was nothing she could think to do about it; her auburn hair covered her face like a canopy. Tears streamed down her face and she silently started to sob, Tamaki came back to reality when he saw this. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his chest. His strong arms and his unique, musky sent smelling lightly of cherries and coffee, comforted her, but it also reminded her of high school when they were all together happy, not strangers brought together by a mix of tragedy and nostalgia. Honey-sempi was now trying to get out of Mori-sempi's strong grip. A few minutes went by, but nobody noticed, they were all too busy wondering how any of this could happen, blaming themselves for not staying a group and maybe preventing this all. The Ambulance workers came in and quickly and cautiously carried out Kaoru's limp body. "We should probably meet them at the hospital." Kyoya said in a calm voice, trying to hide the melancholy in it. Kyoya then turned on his heal, quickly enough to hide a small tear that dripped from his left eye. Mori carried the blond who was bawling, closely gripping his rabbit. They we're followed by Tamaki, with an oddly stoic face caring a weeping Haruhi, her elegant face still hidden in Tamaki's chest and still graced with tears.


	7. Chapter 7

The Trouble With Death Chp. 7

As they walked into the hospital Kyoya's family owned and Kyoya was now a doctor at soft retro music was playing, much to lively for such an occasion such as this one, or even to be playing in a hospital. When they entered Kaouru's room, they saw him looking weak and pail in his bed, he had dark circles under his eyes, and IVs attached to his arm. This sight, though it should've been more comforting, devastated the group just as much as the first time they saw him today. Yes, the blood was gone, but now there was nothing to cover up how sickly he looked, he was almost to clean now, like he was just prepared to be put into a coffin. Tamaki sat down on a white chair across from the bed setting Haruhi in his lap, Mori and Honey sat in the chairs next to the other two. "I'm going to check the diagnosis, and get some coffee; I'll bring all of us some." "Can I have a sweet too?" Honey asked in a sweet voice, though it was lacking its usual happiness. "Sure." Kyoya said quickly before leaving. Honey stood up, Mori began to also but, stopped when Honey spoke. "I need to do something." All eyes in the room went to Honey, "Usa-chan help him feel better, faster." Honey then put the stuffed bunny nest to his friend in the bed. Kyoya walked in then rolling in a cart with instant coffee and sweets, making them all feel better, the warmth giving them a comforting feeling, like a fuzzy blanket on a cold day. "My co-worker said he's sleeping from lack of blood, the area he cut isn't infected we do have to wait till he wakes up to make sure everything is okay, the IVs are there to put in fluids to help him replenish his blood supply." They waited for hours, laughing about the old days, explaining what's been going on in each other's lives, and remembering the twins and all the pranks they pulled. It was now three in the morning, Haruhi was fast asleep curled up on Tamaki's lap, her head resting on his chest, with his arms wrapped around him. Honey and Mori were leaning on each other, also sleeping the only two who were up were Tamaki and Kyoya who were chatting about the contest their dad's had had about 'Who would end up with Haruhi'. "Looks like you won." Kyoya said with a slight laugh. "No, we haven't seen each other for years, I doubt that this will change much. It's only been one night." "One night can…" Kyoya was cut off by a sudden noise coming from the other side of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The Trouble with Death Chp. 8

The light around him was so bright, he almost couldn't stand it, and then he heard a voice speaking out to him. "What have you done, Kaoru?" The light faded enough so he could hear his brother's voice speaking to him. He felt the soft hand of the closest person touch the skin over his heart. "I missed you brother." Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru pulled his brother into a hug. "Kaoru, I miss you too, but I don't want you to hurt yourself for me. There are other things in life than me." Hikaru's breath felt warm against Kaoru's ear. It was comforting to have his brother again. Kaoru felt a bit of warmth leave him, when his brother released him from the hug, holding his hands. "Why don't we sit?" The world was clear now, it wasn't all white light. Kaoru saw the bench where they used to sit as children. The snow was pouring down, like powdered sugar, falling on them; it wasn't necessarily cold, though Kaoru did feel a slight chill. They sat. "Here." Hikaru handed Kaoru some instant coffee in a mug an auburn colour like Hikaru's hair. "Thanks" Karou replied taking the liquid and swallowing it, remembering the first time he and his brother had it. A small tear fell down his cheek. Then, the eldest began to speak again, "Kaoru, you do know, you are in a coma." Kaoru looked at his brother in confusion, "But, Brother, I'm with you, I thought I was dead that I was going to join you."

"No, Kaoru, you are here with me, to make a choice. You have to choose a path, one leads to the afterlife, and the other leads to the human world." Hikaru pointed to two different roads. One looked like the twins house; it was large, rich and gave off a sense of grandeur, the other looked like the entrance to their high school, it was also large and rich but it gave of a comforting feeling though it also was nostalgic.

"Which road can we take to the afterlife?"

"I'm not going with you."

"What? Why?"

"I have a different way of going to the afterlife."

"So which one do I take?"

"Just pick the one that feels right." Hikaru grabbed his brother and held him close once again. "I will see you soon, but now you must get going. I love you Kaoru"

Kaoru held his brother tight, "I love you to Hikaru." He made his way to the school, though he thought it was funny since he hadn't been there in years, but he felt in his heart that was the path he needed to take. He turned to see his brother boarding a train that was now where the bench was. His brother smiled at him through the window of the train. "Goodbye Hikaru." He whispered as he saw the train and his brother slowly evaporate into a white mist then into nothing at all. He continued walking toward his destiny, glad that he saw his brother, with renewed hope that he would soon see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Trouble With Death Chp. 9

It was now three in the morning, Haruhi was fast asleep curled up on Tamaki's lap, her head resting on his chest, with his arms wrapped around him. Honey and Mori were leaning on each other, also sleeping the only two who were up were Tamaki and Kyoya who were chatting about the contest their dad's had had about 'Who would end up with Haruhi'. "Looks like you won." Kyoya said with a slight laugh. "No, we haven't seen each other for years, I doubt that this will change much. It's only been one night." "One night can…" Kyoya was cut off by a sudden noise coming from the other side of the room.

It was a groan. Then another one made a sound and slight rustling could be seen coming from Kaoru's bed. Tamaki quickly woke up Haruhi, and the two and Kyoya ran to were Kaoru was now waking. "Hikaru..." He mumbled. He stopped moving for a few moments, until his eyes gradually started to flutter open. The three others all sighed a breath of relief they didn't know they were holding. Kaoru looked up to them. All he saw were the fellow teens of the Ouran High School Host Club, not the now adults they all were. "Guys, is that you? Was this all a horrible dream? Are we all still in high school?" He questioned; he's senses still fuzzy from the long sleep. "No Kaoru, we aren't, we've all grown up, but after hearing what happened, we realized what a silly thing we had done not staying together." Haruhi explained. Now, Hikaru could see it, how much they all had aged. "Yes, and after hearing what happened we were all so worried about you." Proclaimed his former 'King'. Everyone including Honey and Mori, who by now had woken up from the ruckus and had joined the rest, nodded in agreement. Karou sat up. 'I thought we were supposed to be together Hikaru, I thought you said I would see you soon if I took the path that felt right.' The world seemed to stop around him.

"Kaoru, you did what I told you, and look at your reward." Kaoru tried to speak but, his brother, whose image appeared on the other side of the room, put up a hand. "You've got the only people who truly cared about us back, you have Haruhi, and Tamaki, and Kyoya, and Honey, and Mori. Don't blame yourself for me going it was my time. When your time comes you'll understand, but until then I will always be with you, and now you have the whole group again." Kaoru felt tear fall down his cheek, but this time it wasn't a sad one it was a joyful one understanding what his brother had done for him and why this whole thing had happened. It brought them all together again; one big, dysfunctional family. Though, it wouldn't be the same not having Hikaru right next to his side, they were still twins, always together in their souls. Hikaru had done him a favor he had made the paths metaphors and Kaoru had fell for it, he had gone to the Host Club, the place where everyone was together, not just him and Hikaru. "Thank you, Hikaru," "Anything for you, little bro. We will meet again, soon. Now go back to our friends." Kaoru nodded and with that, Hikaru disappeared and time restarted. Kaoru smiled to his friends. "Guess you guys will always win 'The Which One is Hikaru Game', now." The Host club smiled at their friend. "Yup, Guess so." They said, now, getting a warm feeling that their future would be bright, like the auburn light of the sunshine filling the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The Trouble with Death Chp. 10

364 days later.

The Host Clubs laughter and bright aura was a different feeling for the cemetery. The other people passing them, stuck their noise up at the young adults disrespect for the dead. What they didn't know that this was a special day for them. This was the anniversary of Hikaru's death. Which to most people would be a sad thing but, for the host club it was the most important celebration, they were celebrating Hikaru's life, not mourning his death. They knew he would appreciate it. Honey-sempi dug into the cake that multiple baskets were filled with, next to Mori-sempi who was smiling watching the scene unfold before him. Kyoya fixed the flower arrangement, then had set out, and scribbled on his note board of usual important matter, since it was habit. Tamaki was going about his day making loud speeches, and flirting with his girlfriend of almost a year, who every time his head got to filled with silly ideas and plans would knock him down to size. Kaoru sat by his brothers tomb stones teasing his 'boss' with bathing suit designs Haruhi would look good in, and calling him a pervert every time his nose started to leak even a miniscule of blood. Life was good again. He thanked Hikaru, for everything his brother did for them and as he did a small red…no auburn wrapped container rolled down the hill, hitting Tamaki in the head and falling directly into Kaoru's hands. He turned it to read the label. 'Maxwell House Instant Coffee' He smiled as Tamaki was wondering what hit him in the head, Kaoru's smile grew "Hey Guys! Look what Hikaru sent us from heaven, Instant Coffee!" Everyone looked over and their smiles grew. Knowing Hikaru was watching over them in delight. "It's a thank you, little brother, for being happy again and a welcome to the host club." The wind seemed to whisper, no, it wasn't the wind it was an old friend smiling from the Heavens.

The End


End file.
